<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planning a Team Night by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923384">Planning a Team Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Teal'c (Stargate), Planning Adventures, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Sam, and Daniel attempt to make Teal'c feel welcome by getting him to help them plan what he'd like to learn about Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Daniel Jackson &amp; Jack O'Neill &amp; Teal'c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wayback Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planning a Team Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts">Beatrice_Otter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teal'c watches as Jack slouches in the nearest chair. He can already tell by the weight of the treat in his hand that Jack's brought him something overly sweet and lacking in nutrients. Jack grins. "I have a plan."</p><p>Then Jack tears open his own package and takes a bite of the cake. It leaves chocolate crumbs on his face, but he keeps eating while widening his eyes expectantly. Teal'c reigns in a sigh. He wants to know what exactly the plan is for, but he also doesn't want to watch Jack talk with his mouth full. Once had been more than enough. He decides that if the fate of Jack's world was at stake Jack wouldn't be stalling with food. Giving in Teal'c opens the package and takes a careful bite. It's not as sweet as he anticipated, but still rich. He never would've eaten something this decadent working for Apophis.</p><p>When Jack finishes eating Teal'c attempts to clarify the situation that Jack thinks needs a plan.</p><p>"To get you off base!" Jack grins.</p><p>“Sam and Daniel are going to help me with the paperwork,” Teal’c reminds.</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes. “I’m not talking about paperwork I’m talking about it making sense that you need to leave base that way we can circumvent the paperwork if we need to!”</p><p>Teal’c raises an eyebrow. “I suspect you are overly invested in a complicated plot.”</p><p>“It’s a good plan.”</p><p>Teal’c takes another bite of the cake and waits for Jack to reveal his plan. Maybe Daniel or Sam can talk sense into him?</p><p>“You’re here. You’re helping us defend Earth. You should at least get to enjoy the amenities.”</p><p>“What amenities are you referring to?”</p><p>“Entertainment to start! I figure we start having a team movie night on base and then we get permission to have team movie nights at my house because we can’t have a cookout on base. Well I guess we could try, but it wouldn’t be as good. I have to at least cook you a steak at some point,” Jack plots. “And beer! We have to find you a beer you like. There are plenty of parks or we could go to, a national park if you like hiking. It’ll be like going through the Stargate with all the trees, but you wouldn’t even have to leave the planet. Do you like fishing?”</p><p>“I do not know if I like fishing,” Teal’c allows, wondering if this is a trick question.</p><p>“See? We have to find out if you like fishing. It’s one of the most relaxing things I know!”</p><p>“I find defeating our enemies relaxing.”</p><p>Jack tilts his head to the side and Teal’c attempts to keep his face impassive. It’s a joke, but Jack is still obviously trying to decide if he is joking or not. </p><p>“Look you can’t spend all your downtime training or beating up our guys in the name of training,” Jack informs him.</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>Jack grins widely, getting the joke this time, and Teal'c finds he wants to smile back. It's been awhile since he felt that way about anyone that wasn't already family.</p><p>“It could be good blackmail material, if we tape it,” Jack muses.</p><p>Teal’c makes a considering noise as he wonders if Jack will get distracted from his previous plan.</p><p>“But steaks! You’re going to love steaks!” Jack tells him. “I’ll even teach you how to cook them! We should make a list of foods to get you to try and teach you to cook!”</p><p>Being able to make his own food instead of relying on the base to provide him with meals is a good idea.</p><p>“You want to help me become independent,” Teal’c surmises.</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“I want that,” Teal’c tells him. The want is there, already settled in his bones, but the thought that he can actually have it leaves him aching. He’s underestimated Jack. Yes, Jack wants him to see what he’s helping them fight for, but to also make sure he isn’t dependent on them means Jack understands Teal’c background more than Teal’c realized. Jack wants Teal'c to be on his team because that's what Teal'c wants, not because Teal'c feels beholden to him. That’s worth fighting for and Teal’c is sure Jack understands that Teal'c also doesn’t think it’s a manipulation on Jack’s part. “You are a good friend, O’Neill.”</p><p>Jack grins.</p><p>“Are we interrupting?” Sam asks from the doorway. Daniel is a half step behind her. </p><p>“Nope,” Jack grins holding up his box of cakes. “Want one?”</p><p>Then he holds the box out towards Teal’c, who takes another package. They sit around eating for a moment and the brief quiet is pleasant instead of awkward. It makes Teal’c realize he does want to get to know his teammates outside of their missions together.</p><p>“We’re coming up with ideas of things to introduce Teal’c to,” Jack explains.</p><p>Daniel holds up a notepad he’s brought with him as Sam shows him the paperwork on the clipboard she’s brought with her.</p><p>“We figured coming up with fun ideas of things to try will help with the tedium of paperwork,” Sam explains.</p><p>“And you weren’t going to include me?” Jack says with faux offense.</p><p>“We found out you were already here when we went looking for you,” Daniel placates.</p><p>Jack nods, then gives Sam a sly smile. “Getting a pass will be a lot easier and faster than those forms.”</p><p>“I brought those forms too,” Sam reassures. “We just have to come up with a reason to have him leave base.”</p><p>“Team movie night!” Jack enthuses. “We can introduce him to the fun that is Harrison Ford while Daniel yells about inaccuracies.” </p><p>Sam shakes her head laughing slightly. Daniel groans. “Can’t we do Star Wars first?”</p><p>Jack grins and Teal’c wonders if that was his aim all along.</p><p>“He also mentioned steak,” Teal’c puts in. “And teaching me how to cook.”</p><p>“Team cookout at  your place?” Sam asks Jack.</p><p>Jack nods. Sam smiles.</p><p>“Teaching Teal’c to cook,” Daniel says as he adds it to the list he’s already started. “That’s a really good idea.”</p><p>“Though we should probably have Janet test him for allergies first,” Sam puts in.</p><p>Jack slouches again as he opens up another package of cake. “See Teal’c, we work best as a team.”</p><p>Teal’c agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>